


【授权翻译】True Love 真爱

by ambertria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertria/pseuds/ambertria
Summary: 灵魂伴侣无法对彼此说谎。（没关系呀，反正Merlin也没打算骗Arthur，哈哈、哈、哈……）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/gifts).
  * A translation of [True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163464) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



**MERLIN ******

********

Merlin有麻烦了。

********

首先，他是个巫师，还偏偏在那么多地方中，是个在Camelot的巫师。刚来到Camelot，他就发现，魔法禁令是比巫师的脑袋更牢固的东西。给他增加难度的是，他刚刚被任命为Arthur王子的男仆，这意味着他不仅要擦洗地板和打扫马厩，还要试着对一个如果他不以礼相待就会把他关起来的人毕恭毕敬。而礼仪绝对不是Merlin身体里的一部分，所以，没错，他绝对是有麻烦了。

********

然而，他并没有意识到他的麻烦有多大，直到有一天，他想告诉Arthur他穿着那种红色的衣服有多可笑，拜托，你服侍的王子问你他看上去怎么样的时候，这样说很正常啊。Merlin之前早就想好了一大堆这种无礼的话了，所以他觉得这次也不会有什么问题。

********

但是，他说出口的却是：“威风凛凛，殿下。”

********

他立刻绊了一下，手里装满水的木桶掉到地上。他没打算那么说的，他想说的是完全相反的话，但是实话跑出来了。噢不，噢，不，不。

********

Arthur对着地上的木桶和一大摊水哼了一声，看上去到也没觉得有什么不对劲的，估计因为他早就习惯了Merlin异于常人的把他周围的东西撕掉或扔掉或毁掉的能力。

********

“去拿块布，把这擦干净。”Arthur说，Merlin赶紧去干。Arthur又在他身后大喊：“还有，Merlin！不许讽刺我！”

********

Merlin边擦着地板边想着，可能他的舌头突然自己决定 嘲讽一下。Merlin喜欢这个解释，他比另一个理由好多了，那个Merlin第一时间跳到脑海里的理由，那就是，Merlin不能向Arthur说谎因为Arthur是他的灵魂伴侣。

********

Merlin停了下来，头重重地敲到石头地板上。

********

Merlin是一个无法向Camelot的王子说谎的巫师。他觉得他还能活多久？

********

*

********

接下来的几天，Merlin基本上就不和Arthur说话了，因为无知是福还有抵赖有益灵魂健康什么什么的。但是这惹恼了Arthur,，也让Merlin觉得很无聊，而且，在这件事上，无知可能还挺危险的，所以Merlin开始进行测试。

********

（毕竟，那次意外过去的几天后，Merlin都要说服自己他真的是在嘲讽了。很明显他和Prince Arthur不是灵魂伴侣，要不然就太可笑了。）

********

于是，当他和Arthur走下楼梯去院子里的时候，Merlin说：“今天碧绿色的天空真美。”

********

至少，他试着去那么说。

********

当然啦，真正说出口的是湛蓝色。

********

Arthur看着他，好像他疯了一样。“你是不是喝醉了，Merlin？”

********

喝醉了。嗯，听上去是个不错的理由。

********

*

********

Gaius发现了事情有些不对劲，毫无疑问，因为他总是能发现。

********

“你又干了什么？”他问，十分相信自己有理有据的判断。

********

“我什么事都没干。”Merlin说。（他发现他很感激自己日趋渐长的撒谎功力，他真的对此已经习以为常了。）

********

Gaius眼神锋利地看着他，扬起眉毛。

********

“我没法向Arthur说谎。”Merlin脱口而出。

********

“Merlin！”Gaius训斥道，“你不能让他知道你的魔法。我知道你对于说谎感到良心不安，但是他会因为要斩首你而更加难过的。”

********

“不，你不明白。”Merlin说，“我没法向他说谎，字面意义上的。他是我的灵魂伴侣。”

********

Gaius一脸惊恐地看着他。

********

“对不起？”Merlin说，虽然不太确定是为了什么而道歉。实际上，他觉得这个宇宙欠他一句抱歉，因为这个、这一整个可怕的情况。

********

“你会把我害死的。”Gaius说。

********

Merlin觉得他说的对，但是他十分确信他会是先死的那一个。

********

*

********

腐龙觉得这太搞笑了。

********

*

********

Merlin发现他可以通过巧妙地结合讽刺和沉默来解决不能对Arthur说谎的这个问题。的确有用的，当谈到魔法时，Arthur从不会相信他。每一次Merlin声称自己用魔法救了他的命的时候，他只是一笑而过。

********

“做太多的白日梦对你可不好。”他会说，“还有我的房间。”

********

Arthur看上去并不介意Merlin不间断的关于自己是个魔法师的玩笑，事实上，他觉得这很有趣。唯一一次他有点生气是有一次Merlin当着其他人的面提到使用魔法。

********

只是几个守卫，但是他们的手马上伸向了佩剑。

********

“他不是那个意思。”Arthur向他们保证，具有保护意味地把一只手放上Merlin肩膀。“他才刚到这，有着糟糕的幽默感。太笨了意识不到魔法不好笑，不是吗，Merlin？”

********

“不。”Merlin反抗道，因为他很聪明，而且他知道魔法不好笑，魔法会让他被砍头的。

********

“笨得无可救药。”Arthur说，轻轻地摇着他。“我会让他想明白的，别担心。”他告诉守卫，“没有必要把这个告诉给……任何人。”

********

“是，殿下。”他们答应了。Arthur把他拽走，认真地给他上了一堂关于“不能像那样和其他人谈论魔法，特别是在贵族面前，以及绝对不可以在国王面前”的课。

********

Merlin点点头，也认为这是危险的、叛国的、愚蠢的，但是，他只能保证自己会试着不在其他人面前提到魔法。还好Arthur一心认为自己的男仆只是口无遮拦，也没有再问那些很难回答的问题，像“你昨晚去哪了？”，除了Arthur房间的安全。

********

有这么迟钝的一个灵魂伴侣，Merlin真的无比感激。

********

 

********

**ARTHUR ******

************ ** **

见到Merlin的第一眼，Arthur就发现他身上有种特别的东西，或许是好几种。

************ ** **

首先，毫无教养的仆人，——呃，不，Merlin很有趣。第一次Merlin当着几个他自己的骑士和Camelot的村民嘲弄他的时候，他的幽默让Arthur不由自主地笑了。严格意义上来说这不是什么好的第一印象，但是当Arthur发现他必须和Merlin在一起的时候，Merlin的幽默感是他很欣慰的东西，这至少让他的陪伴不那么无聊。大多数人要不因为太畏惧于Arthur的地位而不敢取笑他，要不就不够聪明想不出诙谐的笑话，Merlin就完全不是这样。Arthur会说Merlin的调侃是他最喜欢的东西，但并不是的，因为Merlin有更可贵的品质。

************ ** **

因为，卑微的仆人，——呃，不，Merlin是Arthur见过的最勇敢的人。他们第一次相遇的时候Arthur就发现了：Merlin挺身而出，尽管他是王子，尽管他比Merlin强壮，尽管很明显他可以赤手空拳就要了Merlin的命。Arthur再次发现是在Merlin和他去抓捕野兽的时候，然后是Merlin为他喝下毒酒的时候，还有好多好多数不清的时候。Arthur知道无数勇士，他们中有的被称为英雄，但没有一个人有Merlin这般无畏的勇气。

************ ** **

最后，坦白地说，Merlin纯粹就是……好。他对人们有信心，他因善良和热忱而行动，他真心相信公平与正义。时不时的，当Merlin对他失望的时候，Merlin的美德让他感到惭愧，更多的，让Arthur想成为一个更好的人。

************ ** **

对，Merlin身上绝对有什么特别的地方。

************ ** **

（还有，虽然不是很重要，但是作为一个不起眼的仆人，Merlin有着漂亮的眼睛、令人惊叹的颧骨和可爱的耳朵，或许他也不是那么不好看。嗯，就是这样。）

************ ** **

*

************ ** **

不管Merlin到底有什么特别之处，它都对Arthur产生了强烈而不寻常的影响。

************ ** **

比如，在两个月Merlin可喜/可怖的服侍后的一天，Arthur比平常更早回到房间——也更安静——和往常比，结果遭受到了巨大冲击。Merlin正在捅着Arthur房间壁炉里的余烬和有些湿了的木头，Arthur就那么看着，他叹了口气，嘟囔了一句。

************ ** **

Merlin的眼睛变成金色，壁炉点着了。

************ ** **

Arthur晚点会想起来，作为发誓捍卫Camelot法律的加冕王子，他应该立刻拿出剑将Merlin就地正法。但是现在他压根就没想到这些，相反地，他急忙悄无声息地退出了自己的房间。

************ ** **

Arthur靠在房间外的墙上，深深地吸了一口气，又吸了一口。

************ ** **

Merlin是个巫师，这是新鲜事；Merlin是个无可救药的傻瓜，这不是什么新鲜事，但这是个问题。

************ ** **

震惊的心情恢复之后，Arthur发现自己……原谅他了。他感受不到愤怒，只有一丝难过和被骗的背叛，但这是因为Merlin不知道自己是安全的，他可以告诉Arthur，毕竟Arthur自己也不敢相信他不会把Merlin交出去。

************ ** **

他绝对不会把Merlin交出去的。Arthur想不出一次自己曾如此明目张胆，或是几乎没有理由地违抗他的父亲，但是他绝对百分百不会向他举报他的魔法。Merlin会死去的念头……嗯，完全无法接受。

************ ** **

Arthur镇定下来，最后冷静地吸了一口气，重新走进自己的房间。这一次，他确保了自己把门关得足够大声。

************ ** **

Arthur在门厅的时候，Merlin在内室走来走去，整理Arthur的衣服。Arthur走进去，Merlin看向他，脸上被一个灿烂的笑容点亮。他马上把手头的事放在一旁，把所有的注意力集中到Arthur身上，开始絮絮叨叨今天他那些不可思议的经历，好像Arthur的任务就是去听Merlin讲故事。

************ ** **

Arthur心不在焉地听着Merlin绘声绘色地讲述他与猎犬的不幸遭遇，意识到，他要保护Merlin，这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，保护他不受这个世界和自己的愚蠢的伤害。但是Arthur宁愿什么都不做，宁愿就这样肩负所有。[1]

************ ** **

Merlin又烦人又没礼貌又惹人生气又勇敢又漂亮，还有，简单来说，Arthur爱上Merlin了，就是这类事吧。

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

**MERLIN ******

**************** ** ** ** **

在Camelot生活兼服侍Arthur两个月后，Merlin的想法有所改变。

**************** ** ** ** **

第一：他愿意承认，这个宇宙可能没那么不靠谱，呃，在关于Arthur是他的灵魂伴侣这件事上。的确，王子是个超级大混蛋，还时不时地欺负人。但是他勇敢、善良、高贵，同时，不得不承认，还很性感。Merlin才认识他两个月，但他已经愿意为了保护他牺牲自己，他会做任何事只为换他一笑。所以，没错，可能他是有一点点爱上他了。

**************** ** ** ** **

第二：Merlin的麻烦或许没他当初想象的那么大。

**************** ** ** ** **

Arthur显然还没有发现他的魔法，毕竟Merlin还没丢掉他的脑袋。Merlin一开始认为这只是时间问题，但是他很快发现，Arthur真的是他认识的最粗心的人。（因为整整两个月过去了，Arthur还没有意识到他们是灵魂伴侣。）

**************** ** ** ** **

随着眼前的危机被判缓刑——直到Arthur找到头绪——看起来还要等上一段时间。Merlin得以把注意力转移到一些积极的事上，具体就是：他找到了他的一生挚爱，他可以每一天都和他在一起。这棒极了。有的时候，当Merlin醒来，他会笑着躺在床上几分钟，直到Gaius大喊把他叫起床。

**************** ** ** ** **

Merlin不敢相信Arthur居然还没有发现他们是灵魂伴侣，Arthur怎么可能没注意到他不能向Merlin撒谎呢？他们几乎无时无刻不在交谈，难道Arthur一次都没有试着骗过他吗？

**************** ** ** ** **

平心而论，Arthur会是最后一个知道的也不是没有道理。抛开Arthur一直缺少的观察力阻碍着判断不谈，Merlin真的是有太多的东西不能实话实说了。

**************** ** ** ** **

不过，Merlin可不想就这样直截了当地告诉他。首先，这样有什么好玩的呢？而且，Arthur很讨厌别人这么做，无论这件事是什么。Merlin最好是留下线索，帮助Arthur弄清楚发生了什么，然后让他相信他是凭自己的能力发现的。

**************** ** ** ** **

所以Merlin不停暗示，唠叨着关于灵魂伴侣和真爱的故事，——然而并没有用。

**************** ** ** ** **

（好吧，也不是没有用，只是不是预想中的作用。恰恰相反，Arthur得出的结论是Merlin是个不可救药的浪漫主义者，并开始揶揄他向路人撒谎，以防他们就是他的灵魂伴侣。

**************** ** ** ** **

“试试那个女人，Merlin。”Arthur说，指着院子里一个走过他们身旁的老女人。

**************** ** ** ** **

“试什么？”Merlin问。

**************** ** ** ** **

“去啊，去看看你能不能骗她。”Arthur说。

**************** ** ** ** **

“她？她估计得比Gaius还要老！”Merlin说。

**************** ** ** ** **

Arthur一直用肩膀撞他，直到Merlin穿过院子，走到那女人跟前，告诉她草是蓝色的。她怒视着他，说：“我知道你想干什么，小家伙。我太好了，你这种人可配不上！”然后用扫帚把他打跑。Arthur都要笑到大小便失禁了。

**************** ** ** ** **

在这件事发生的同时，Merlin正好决定采取新的策略。）

**************** ** ** ** **

接下来，他开始问一些他认为Arthur会撒谎的问题，但是这个方法也失败了，因为Arthur直接拒绝回答。有的时候，Arthur会因为被问得不耐烦了而推开他；有的时候，Arthur会打他，最后的结果是两人四肢交缠地滚在地上打闹。这还是很有意思的，所以Merlin不停地试探，不过他从没达到过自己的主要目标。

**************** ** ** ** **

Merlin用上了所有他能想到的提示，但是Arthur从没有对此作出过反应——他从没有领悟到过。

**************** ** ** ** **

最终，在Camelot生活三个月之后，在整整一个月数不清的不能再直白的暗示他们是灵魂伴侣之后，Merlin屈服了，Arthur不可能没有发现。他一定意识到了，对吧？但是，他依旧保持沉默，对待Merlin没有丝毫不同，从不回应Merlin的任何暗示。他肯定知道了，但他什么也没有说。

**************** ** ** ** **

Merlin放弃了。

**************** ** ** ** **

很明显Arthur在拒绝他。

**************** ** ** ** **

Merlin试着不把这些放在心上。他们是灵魂伴侣，Arthur必须爱他。有的时候，Merlin甚至能在Arthur的眼里看到一闪而过的爱意，或是在Arthur触碰他的时候感受到。他试着安慰自己，Arthur一定想要他，哪怕只有一点点。

**************** ** ** ** **

Merlin想他知道问题出在哪儿。Arthur是王位的唯一继承人，Merlin是个仆人，还是个男孩。Arthur要娶一位能让Camelot更强大，能诞下子嗣的公主。Merlin做不到这些。

**************** ** ** ** **

如果Arthur不是王子，如果他没有通过联姻和后代来保卫Camelot的责任，那或许……

**************** ** ** ** **

但是他有这些责任，而且显然那些都优先于Merlin。Merlin并不会因此而怪他——他爱Arthur对他的子民的一片赤诚——但这仍旧刺伤了他，知道Arthur对他的爱不足以让他为自己抗争。（甚至不足以给Merlin一个解释，或是一场推心置腹的谈话。但是Merlin不会去挑战它，没关系的，他可以接受。只要Arthur不让自己离开。） 

**************** ** ** ** **

唯一让这一切得以忍受的，是Arthur还让Merlin陪着他。Merlin不知道他能不能没有他的灵魂伴侣的爱而活下去，但是他知道他不能离开Arthur，这样他就无法保护他、鼓励他、听他笑。唯一比在Arthur身边看着他某天迎娶一位公主更糟的事，是当这一切发生时自己不在他身旁。所以Merlin承受着只能默默注视他的灵魂伴侣但却不允许拥有他的折磨，因为其它选择更加痛苦。

**************** ** ** ** **

 

**************** ** ** ** **

**ARTHUR ******

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

距离发现Merlin的魔法又过去了一个月，Arthur弄明白了Merlin的“特别之处”，不是他的魔法，不是他的性格，也不是其它的什么，而是Merlin是他的灵魂伴侣。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

用Arthur的话说，他才懒得向Merlin撒谎。谎言是Arthur在政治上才会用的东西，当他试着不去冒犯某位公爵，告诉他他的儿子长得更像他的邻居而不是他；又或者某位夫人，告诉她他关于她的裙子的真实想法。谎言不该是他和他的仆人谈话时还要考虑的事。他是王子，Merlin可不许评判他。不过话说回来，和Merlin聊天总是轻松的。所以，他也没想过骗Merlin从而发现他无法对Merlin说谎，如果这说明了些什么的话。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

不过，有一次，Arthur正在收好他的旧斗蓬，因为他有了新的。Merlin突然发问了。Well，用Merlin问问题的方式。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“那个不应该放到那里，Arthur。把它拿过来，我会把它放到平常放的地方。不过，你为什么还要自己清理一遍呢？”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur张开嘴，准备了一番完美的说辞，关于Merlin那不合格的清洁技术以及/或者樟脑丸。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我要把它收好当你的圣诞礼物。”Arthur却说，然后整个人冻住了。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

那本该是个惊喜的。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“啊。”Merlin惊讶地说，“你要送我圣诞礼物？我要回礼吗？”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“也许不会了。”Arthur迅速反驳道。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

他不是那个意思，但是他可以那么说。这是不是意味着他不是……又或者只是因为他说了“也许”？

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Merlin。”Arthur踌躇着。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Arthur。”Merlin耐心回应，好奇地看着Arthur。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你的耳朵真是难以置信地大。”Arthur说，然后打了个寒颤，因为他想说小来着，“你可以用那件斗蓬把它们盖住。”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“哈、哈。”Merlin抱起双臂。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur盯着他的灵魂伴侣。他那光彩照人、不可思议、无与伦比的灵魂伴侣，他早已神魂颠倒地爱着他。这表示Merlin也爱他。这真的是Arthur生命里最美好的一天了。他可以马上走过去，抓住Merlin，深深地亲吻他。没有什么能阻止他。事实上，为什么他们还没有开始这么做呢？就，从他们最初认识到现在？

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin知道吗？不，等等，Merlin当然知道。他估计从一开始被任命为Arthur的男仆，老是毁坏东西，什么都搞得一团糟还不好好收拾的时候就经常想着撒谎了，为什么他什么也没说呢？这段时间以来他是不是一直都在笑话Arthur？他是不是觉得自己这么粗心很好笑？

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Arthur，你为什么一直盯着我看？我脸上有什么东西吗？还是你忘了怎么和别人说话？”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

他知道的，不是吗？这段时间他大概一直在捂着嘴偷笑呢：哈哈哈，Arthur居然到现在都没发现。说真的，不管Merlin怎么想，Arthur也觉得自己挺可笑的。这四个月以来的每一天，从早到晚，他都和Merlin在一起，一半的时间他都在爱他，然后直到现在他才发现Merlin是他的灵魂伴侣？Arthur感觉自己是这个房间里最笨的人，这很严重啊，考虑到谁和他在屋子里。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

他不敢相信当他发现自己爱上Merlin的时候没有想过骗他试试看，但是他的脑子里真的从没有过这种念头。可能他潜意识里觉得Merlin不爱他，基于几个月来的“从未尝试欺骗Merlin之不可能事件”，加上数不清的关于灵魂伴侣一见钟情的故事。不过没关系，这不是重点。重点是，现在Arthur知道了，他要怎么办？

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur勾起嘴角。是的，现在猛扑过去狂扫Merlin嘴唇绝对会是天大的享受，不过欢愉过后还得说点什么呢。Merlin一直在偷偷取笑他，Arthur要反击回去。他可以继续假装什么都不知道，然后开始追他，看他能忍多久。这会很有意思的。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur不能再等了。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

*

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

几天后，Arthur站在Merlin家门口，手里拿着一个小小的包装精美的礼物。Arthur对于追求Merlin已经想好了很多计划：以只有他们两个人的鲜花糖果野餐开始。虽然他觉得这样反攻Merlin挺逗的，但说实话他真的很期待。这一切想想就让人很开心，他要小心翼翼待他如珍宝，他要让他开怀大笑，他要……

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur决定停止在Merlin家门口傻笑的行为，便大摇大摆地走了进去。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin背对着他，所以Arthur看不到他的眼睛，但是他知道它们是金色的，因为Merlin房里的所有东西都低低悬浮在空中。不过，Merlin一定听到他了，因为他急忙中断了咒语，转过身来。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你看到了吗？”他问。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“看到什么？”Arthur问，一如既往。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“额，没事，就……在这儿完全不是什么不正常的东西！那些违法的东西绝对没有出现在这里！”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

虽然尝试了好几次，Arthur还是没弄懂Merlin在说什么——这种情况经常发生。Merlin真奇怪。不过这提醒了他一件让他的心忽地沉到脚底的事：Merlin刚刚骗了他。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin几个月来一直隐瞒着自己魔法师的身份。他肯定向Arthur撒了无数次谎——并且成功了。Merlin可以骗他。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin可以骗他。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur匆匆把礼物塞到口袋最深处，咕哝着解释自己忘了要找他干什么。在Merlin的取笑中，他转身，跌跌撞撞地冲出门口。他在下楼梯的时候差点摔倒，或许是因为他慌乱的脚步，又或许，是因为眼泪让他的视线一片模糊。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin可以骗他。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin是Arthur的灵魂伴侣，但Arthur不是他的。

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**MERLIN ******

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lancelot出现后的几个星期里，Arthur一直怪怪的。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lancelot勇敢、高尚、英俊、美好，可问题是，他不是Arthur。他不是那个金发的超级大混蛋，显然在Merlin看来，这可是非常重要的，所以，当Lancelot约他出去的时候，Merlin红着脸，尽可能委婉地拒绝了他。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我受宠若惊，真的。”Merlin结结巴巴地说，“你很好！你真的非常好！可是，有别的人……我的意思是……有一个人……所以……”

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“噢！噢，恭喜！”Lancelot说。接着他看到了Merlin脸上的乌云，补充道，“或者算了？”

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“是啊，嗯。”Merlin说，“这很复杂，但是……他呃……他是我的命中注定。”

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Lancelot祝福了他，完全就是你能想象到像他那样充满骑士风度的人会做的事。无论如何，在一切变得尴尬之前，Lancelot就离开了，像他出现时那样让人猝不及防。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

然而，理论上来讲Merlin没有和Lancelot睡过并没有阻止他在下一次Arthur表现得很混蛋的时候提起这件事。这很不成熟，没错，但是有谁说过Merlin成熟吗？Merlin真的很希望他能在Arthur拿他没有恋人的事让他难堪的时候保持冷静，可是Merlin谁都没有难道不就完全是Arthur的错吗？

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

事情是这样的，有一天晚上，在一个旅店里，Arthur的骑士们正在争夺向一个女孩献殷勤的机会。Arthur凑近Merlin，取笑道：“都不尝试一下吗？因为知道自己完全没有胜算所以放弃了？”

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

一方面，这和平时Arthur无休止的关于其他任何事的嘲笑挖苦没有什么不同。如果他们不是灵魂伴侣，这样的捉弄Merlin并不会感到意外，他会像往常一样接受它。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

可是Arthur是他的灵魂伴侣，而且他拒绝了Merlin。Arthur真的不应该觉得讽刺Merlin不够好是没有问题的。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

所以Merlin反击了——希望这至少能伤害到Arthur一点点，让他感受到哪怕一小部分Merlin的痛苦。“我想让你知道，在很多人眼里我可是非常有魅力的。比如，Lancelot。”

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“什么？”Arthur说，对，他的脸抽搐了一下。这让Merlin同时感受到了胜利和难过。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你和Lancelot睡了？”Arthur问。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

不过Merlin还没有难过到立刻否认。“非礼勿言。”[2]

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur干笑了一声。“别假正经，Merlin，快说。”[3]

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin将双臂环在胸前，嘴巴闭得严严实实的。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

如果他说了，他会失去Arthur的嫉妒——Arthur还在乎他的唯一证明。

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**ARTHUR ******

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur抽出剑，恶狠狠地攻击着训练场上的假人。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

他很郁闷。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

这全都是Lancelot的错。他恨Lancelot。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

不对，讲道理，这不完全是Lancelot的错。如果Arthur不把话题挑起的话，他还会依旧无知地幸福着。如果当初他没有想着：我应该拿女孩的事逗Merlin一下，如果我不这么做会很怪。那他就不用听Merlin在那说“和Lancelot睡”的事了。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

他不应该恨Lancelot的。Lancelot救了Merlin的命，他还救了Arthur和Camelot。Arthur不应该讨厌别人，就因为他的男仆喜欢他们的程度超过了他喜欢Arthur的程度。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

……Arthur恨Lancelot。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur狂躁地砍着假人，稻草纷纷落到地上。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

最重要的是，尽管每一次Merlin提起他对Lancelot的仰慕和Lancelot对他的好感时他都感觉像有无数把刀插向他的胸口。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

尽管只要一想到Lancelot和Merlin一起躺在Merlin小小的房间里的那张小小的单人床上他就头疼。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

尽管Arthur在夜里也许是哭着入睡的。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

但是有一点，在狮鹫兽和这个耀眼的勇士带来的这一切灾难中，有一丝曙光：Arthur现在知道Merlin喜欢男人了。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

如今Lancelot走了——的确很令人遗憾，因为他是一位骁勇善战的骑士。但是Arthur不得不注意到其中暗含的好处。具体就是：Merlin的心暂时还没有归属。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur知道他不是Merlin的灵魂伴侣，而且Arthur会，不可避免的，总是爱Merlin更多一些。但是如果Arthur能拥有和Merlin的小小的快乐时光呢？他可以追求Merlin，哪怕这不能长久，勇敢地去探索可能，也比什么都不做要好。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

转念一想，要是这毁了一切该怎么办？如果追求Merlin改变了他们之间的关系，毁了他们的友谊该怎么办？很长的一段时间里Arthur没有采取任何行动也活过来了，他想他能忍受一切止步于友情前，但是他不确定退一步之后他还能呼吸。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur低低地咆哮，把剑扔到脚旁的土里。看着面前一堆被他击得东倒西歪的假人，猛一瞬间，他感到如此挫败，如此疲倦，如此悲伤。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

和你的灵魂伴侣之间出了问题的最糟糕的一点，Arthur想，就是你不能到那个总是能让你感觉好些的人的肩膀上哭泣。

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**MERLIN ******

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

被灵魂伴侣拒绝真的不是什么愉快的经历。Merlin还不能和其他人约会，而他持续的单身（禁欲）行为遭到了一些人的嘲笑，也引来了另一些人的担忧。有的时候Merlin没精打采地想着，被诅咒永远无法拥有另一半的生活到底有什么意义。游吟诗人关于灵魂伴侣的悲惨故事估计不是在那奚落他的，但是他感觉是。有的时候，Merlin甚至无法阻止那份苦涩渗入他的言行举止，再这样下去，他会毁了和Arthur的友谊的。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

然而现在，Merlin发誓他再也不会抱怨些什么了，只要这个该死的Deidre公主能离开。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

这些天来，关于她和Arthur将要订婚的谣言疯传，这让Merlin很痛苦。更难过的是，Arthur一点也不痛苦。通常情况下，当Uther提起Arthur不可避免的政治联姻时，他总是会双眉紧锁着反对，可是对于这位公主，他却没怎么皱眉头。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

他们一起骑马（Arthur赞赏她的马鞍），他们一起去野餐（当她礼貌地感谢Merlin背着食物和毯子时Arthur笑了）。晚上他们坐在一起用餐时，Arthur送她花，她嫣然一笑。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

在他的一生中Merlin还从来没有这么恨过一个人。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

倒也不是说Merlin觉得他会有机会，他没那么天真。而且要是他有那该死的机会的话，到现在Arthur肯定已经说出来了。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

不过，好吧，可能有一小部分的他在想Arthur对于联姻的反对是不是和他的灵魂伴侣就在这里有关系，可能那一小部分的他觉得他还有机会。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

在和Arthur谈过之后，Merlin真的感觉不能更差了，他才发现，他不仅完全没有机会，很明显他甚至没有在考虑范围之内。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur是突然提起这件事的，当时Merlin正在忙着干活，缝补Arthur的衣服（和后悔把气撒到了Gwen身上），Arthur打了他个措手不及。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Deirdre公主很漂亮。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

针刺到了Merlin的手指。“如果你非要这么说的话，殿下。”他喃喃道，吮吸着自己的伤口，不让血滴到Arthur的衬衫上。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“她友好、聪明，是个好骑手——比你好太多了。”Arthur说。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“对，well，那一点也不刻薄。”不知怎地Merlin还是设法把一个不动声色的玩笑咽了回去，哪怕心里的伤口正在隐隐作痛。Arthur怎么能把Merlin和别人比较，还觉得Merlin比输了？Merlin是他的灵魂伴侣，他的命运，他怎么能……

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我想她会是个好王后。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin瞪着他，准确地来说是瞪着Arthur的背。因为Arthur转过身，盯着窗外，这种令人不快的谈话他甚至都不屑于正眼看他。窗外可没有发生什么有趣的事——没有声响，没有光，云遮住了满月，所以Arthur除了黑暗什么都看不见。明摆着只是Merlin不值得他的注意。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

在Arthur转过身质问Merlin有什么问题之前，Merlin闭上了嘴。他知道如果得不到答复Arthur会发怒，所以他只好半心半意地说：“哦。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“没错，显然我现在还不爱她。”Arthur说。接下来的那句话更是让Merlin的心脏停止了跳动，“但或许，有一天……”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“哦。”Merlin重复道，这一声用尽了他全身所有的力气。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur终于从窗户前转回来。“你就不能说点别的？”他问，有点生气。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin把泪水眨回去，尖锐地说：“我可以说clotpole。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur扯扯嘴角。“恭喜恭喜。无论如何，我觉得娶她也不是那么糟。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“真是够了。”Merlin说。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

显然他的酸楚还是流露了一些出来——怎么会这样！好像他实在是承受不住了似得——因为Arthur一脸不悦地厉声问：“那是什么意思？”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Well，我一直觉得你至少还有一点点关心娶一个你爱的人？”Merlin说，因为他就是个傻瓜，天底下最笨的大傻瓜，他就喜欢吃饱了没事干地去作死。

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur的眼神变得坚硬而冷酷。“我有问你的意见吗，Merlin？没有，而且坦白讲，你关于我该娶谁的意见根本无关紧要。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“哦。”

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**ARTHUR ******

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

一个星期之后，Uther告诉Arthur，条约不需要联姻也可以顺利签订，而且Arthur还是娶一个更富有一点的公主更好。Arthur听到这个消息的时候可能反应有点暴躁，因为他的男仆已经一个星期没和他说过话了。在会议进行到一半的时候他还发现他的衬衫上有一个只补了一半的大洞。Uther倒是没注意到，因为他对Arthur的配合表示了感谢，还赞赏了他对他的义务的献身行为。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

之后，Arthur走回房间去换衣服。Merlin在那，沉默地擦着他的盔甲。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur一直试着和Merlin说上话，不管最近他们的沟通有多单方面，Uther带来的好消息给了他一个新话题。虽然还是没看怎么他，但是Merlin给他带了一件新衬衫，所以Arthur就跟他说了。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“所以，我刚刚去见了我父亲。”他说，“看起来我不用娶Deidre公主了。你看，她父亲本身就是来寻求Camelot的骑士的帮助的，父亲也觉得派遣一些骑士去他的领土完全可以起到和联姻一样的巩固两国关系的作用。”

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin扫了Arthur一眼。受到了鼓舞，Arthur继续说：“所以这件事就这么不了了之了，不过我觉得追求Deidre也不完全是浪费时间。至少现在我知道娶一位公主也不是那么恐怖了——说不定其实还挺不错的。”

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

看来Arthur说错话了，因为他现在有了两件破洞的衬衫。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

又忍受了整整一个星期Merlin敬而远之的态度，Arthur终于崩溃了。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“那我就退下了，殿下。”晚上一切准备妥当后，Merlin正要离开。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Merlin，等等。”Arthur对着他的后背说道，“看，我很抱歉，好吗？我不知道为什么你生气，但是我知道，呃，我有时候是挺蠢的，所以你说得没错。但是你可以原谅我，继续当我的朋友吗？拜托了？”

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin的肩膀紧绷着，空气在那一刻凝固。Arthur等待着。接着Merlin长长地叹了一口气，他的肩膀放松下来，他转过身，眼里闪着泪光。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你是个大蠢蛋，绝对是最蠢最蠢的那个。”Merlin说。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin那么多天来第一次骂他，Arthur觉得这是他听到过的最美妙的一句话。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“可别让我后悔向你道歉了。”Arthur说，朝他扔了一个枕头。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin走了，Arthur心里轻松了些，知道他们之间的关系又恢复正常了，尽管这种正常根本就不是他想要的。

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**MERLIN ******

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin的和他的灵魂伴侣在一起生活的所有希望都在他和Arthur在Camelot边境被敌军抓住的那一刻破灭了。（你可能会问，他们在属于敌方领土的边境之外干嘛呢？这和Merlin被一头熊追着跑一点关系都没有，多谢关心。）

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

万幸的是，他们的牢房看守得不是很严密，很快，他们就逃了出来，迷宫似的城堡提供了不少躲藏的地方。不幸的是，在他们和出口之间大概有二十个守卫和士兵——而且他们还没有任何武器。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我来引开他们。”Merlin压低嗓音说，“你快跑。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin都要等不及Arthur的同意就冲向守卫了——Arthur不能否认，王子的命终究还是比仆人的重要——但是Arthur立马扯住他的围巾把他猛地拽了回来。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我不会让你为了我牺牲自己的。”Arthur说，“一定还有别的办法。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你确定？”Merlin取笑道，“我们每多浪费一秒钟在争论上，就越有可能我们两个都被抓住！”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“好吧。”Arthur说，“那你跑，我来引开他们。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin一脸苦笑。“Arthur，就算你不是Camelot的王子，我也不会让你那么做的。没有你我活不下去。我可受不了失去灵魂伴侣一个人的生活，不过反正你就是这么打算的，所以别管我了，快走。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“什么？”Arthur吃惊地看着Merlin，他松开了紧握着Merlin围巾的手，好像忘了那些Merlin打算把自己朝他们扔过去的守卫。“什……我不是……但是你可以骗我！”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur不知道？“等等，你不知道？”Merlin质问道，“测试一下，就现在，告诉我你是一只会跳舞的熊。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我知道我不能对你撒谎。”Arthur说，“但是你能，对我。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我什么时候骗过你了？”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur意味深长地看了Merlin一眼，模仿着Merlin高分贝的尖叫声。“不！Arthur，我不是个巫师！我只是走运树枝很脆！”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

哈？

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin已经准备好和Arthur来一场关于他们是命中注定的灵魂伴侣的对话了。他为这个已经计划了一段时间了，他预想过无数场景，从对着整个庭院大喊，到Arthur枕边的呢喃细语。他已经完完全全准备好了。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

他可没有准备好和Arthur来一场关于他是巫师而且Arthur还知道的对话。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

他后退一步。“oh，gods。”他说，暂时把巫师的事放到一边——因为他还能怎么办呢——还是解决手头比较要紧的问题先。“我想你会发现我说的是‘是的，Arthur，我是有史以来最强大的巫师’，然后我会寄希望于你由于蠢到一定境界而不会相信我的话。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur花了一分钟想他在说什么，然后低声说，“哦。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

那一分钟Merlin也在思考，如果Arthur以为Merlin可以骗他，那他的心理活动是怎么样的。当他想明白之后，他想紧紧地抱住Arthur不撒手。“你以为我不爱你？”他问。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“对。”Arthur承认道，“所以……你也是这么以为的？”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin微微耸肩，“我以为你爱我，只是……不够深。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Well，我一直说你是个白痴。”Arthur说，“我想现在我们有了证明。”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“而你是个混蛋。”Merlin说。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

两个人相视而笑。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“所以。”Arthur说，“你看这样好不好：你用魔法把那些家伙打倒，然后我们逃走，找个地方来一发？”

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“听上去不错。”Merlin说。

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**尾声 ******

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

一般来说，经历过生死攸关的事情之后，生活就不会再回到它原来的样子了。一切还和从前一样是不太可能的，比如，当Arthur差点为Merlin牺牲了自己，或者作了一番关于平等的伟大演讲之后。然而，不知为何Merlin却总是会回到擦盔甲和取早餐的日常中，只有几道伤疤留作他们历险的纪念。这一次，没有什么不一样。

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Merlin，在盯完你面前的空气之后，你愿不愿意清理一下我的盔甲？”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“乐意效劳，殿下。”他伸出一只手，眼睛闪过金光，盔甲开始自动擦洗。他愉快地朝Arthur一笑，又跌回Arthur床上。

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

好吧，或许这次有些什么不一样了。

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，回以微笑。笑里没有多少轻松，更多地像是露出了猎人锁定猎物时的狡黠。“你知道我发现什么事很有意思吗，Merlin？”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我想你会发现很多小事都很有意思，像是没营养的笑话和儿童小丑[4]。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你不能骗我。”Arthur说，没有理会Merlin滑稽的俏皮话，“你的确很乐意清洗我的盔甲。你喜欢装作你是在挖苦，但是你忘了，现在我知道你说的所有事都是真的。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin脸红了，他试着转移话题：“你现在才发现。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur并没有被带跑，他不依不饶地继续说：“我知道我是你最喜欢的人。你——喜——欢——我。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin理直气壮地反驳：“我不喜欢。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

只不过，当然啦，他其实没有那么说，因为那不是真的。他实际上说出口的是：“我很喜欢你。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Arthur高兴地笑了。“我敢打赌你觉得我很帅。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“难以置信。”Merlin说，因为就是这样，“我是说，你是Camelot最帅的人是理所当然的事，但你只是那么可爱[5]。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“我是个战士。”Arthur说，“我从出生起就开始训练杀人了，我不可爱。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin坐起来，意识到自己占着上风。“但是Arthur，我没办法骗你，我真的觉得你特别萌[6]。你是最可爱的，就，你那么漂亮，柔软地让人想抱抱，我实在忍不住。”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“你才是萌的那个！”Arthur争论道，“你的耳朵还有你的……所有地方！你才是可爱的那个！”

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Merlin盯着Arthur，Arthur也盯着他。最后，Merlin忍不住笑了。

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

如果他和Arthur非得为谁更可爱争个高低，Merlin想他们会没事的。

******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> [1]原文为 But there’s absolutely nothing Arthur would rather do, and absolutely no one Arthur would rather be stuck with.  
> [2]原文为 A gentleman never kisses and tells.  
> [3]原文为 You’re no gentleman, Merlin, spill.  
> [4]原文为 children’s clowns.  
> [5]原文为 cute  
> [6]原文为 adorable


End file.
